1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety match books. More specifically, the invention relates to a safety match book in which the striking strip is not normally sufficiently exposed for the striking of matches thereon and can only be exposed by releasing an interconnection between a panel of the cover on which the striking strip is mounted and a retainer flap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional match books, the striking strip on the cover is either normally exposed or easily exposable so that if young children or other persons who do not appreciate the dangers in the use of matches, play with or handle the matches, it is likely that they will ignite the matches by striking them on the striking or friction strip and potentially burn themselves or other things around them.